Too Far Away
by njc134
Summary: When an unexpected visitor arrives in Port Charles. It isn't only her she is bringing. Rating T but will change to M.
1. Chapter 1

The warm July air blew against my arms. I felt crazy standing on the doorstep of a man that I didn't know. The town of Port Charles was quite considering the noise that I was use too. Back home the Fourth of July would be a big deal. Fireworks, alcohol….wait what am I talking about I am only 16. That would be my mothers boyfriend downing all the alcohol while she is yelling at him to stop knuckles beat against the heavy wooden door. It's now or never. I pounded against the door again. I could hear footsteps from the other side of the door. I swallowed hard._The flames were growing. The home that I once knew was in front of me. "Nicole I thought you were home?" The man I knew for the four months came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_What the hell is going on here. Where's mom?" I said in a panic._

"_Nicole where were you?" He said in a stern voice walking towards me. _

"_I was late, I went…went to a party." I relaxed in his embrace. "Don't tell mom." My eyes met his, I hope they did the pleading for me."I don't think Maria is going to mind." I broke away from my mom's boyfriend's arms and back away from him so I could get a good look at his face. "What is that suppose to mean? Is she in the house? Someone needs to go in the house and find her?" I tried to fight back the tears that were willing to fall. "Unless, she wasn't home, was she? She couldn't have been?" I can't believe I forgot that my mother was home, asleep. Maybe I didn't maybe I just wanted to forget. "I just heard some firefighters say something about a women." He paused before continuing. "It sounded like your mother." He step forward trying to embrace himself around me again. I backed away once more. " Just get away from me." I said still fighting back the tears. _

"_I'm just trying to help you DAMIT." He said in a demonic voice. As I look at him standing in front of the burning house while he yells at me. I became very scared. "I…" interrupted by the fire fighter. "We have found your mother, she is being sent to the nearest hospital." He said with sympathetic eyes. _

"_Are you coming?" I yell at him. "I'll…. I'll meet you there." he said in a nervous voice. _

"_Miss you can ride with your mom in the ambulance if you want." The firefighter says to me. I go to the ambulance and they refused me to ride with mom in the ambulance. My neighbors Mr. and Mrs. O'Riley offer to bring me. _

_We finally got to the hospital. I'm nervous, I ask the front desk about my mother. The front desk clerk tells me 3__rd__ floor room 303. The elevator ride felt so long. I started to become shaky and my heart was beating very fast. Walking on the floor I was just praying, "Please God please, she needs to be ok." I found room 303 I walk in and no one was there._

"_Where is she, were the hell is my mother Maria Corinthos." I yelled and cried at the same time. A nurse and a doctor came up to me._

"_I'm sorry Miss Corinthos, we did the best we could." A doctor said holding my hand. _

"_No, no, no your lying." I said trying to deny the truth that is right in front of me. "Her burns were to severe, her lungs suffered a lot, please accept our sincere condolences." They both walked away, then a women walks up to me._

"_Hi there." She says in a sympathetic voice. I looked up at her with teary eyes. "Do you have any family?" I nodded my head no. "Were going to have to put you in a foster home, until we find a permanent home." My eyes widened as I stare at her, I couldn't believe that this is happening my mother dies and now I'm being faced to move in with people I don't know. Just then her cell phone rings. "Excuse me for a minute sweetie, I'll be right back." I nodded my head yes. _

_I watched her until she couldn't see me anymore. I got up and ran out of the hospital. If she thinks she is putting me in a home she has another thing coming._

Door opens. "Hello… Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I help you with something?" said the man who opened the door and caught my attention. He was tall and a little on the heavier side. He was very intimidating, it was probably the way he needed to present himself.

"uh …. I'm here to see Sonny Corinthos." I said trying not to sound nervous.

He looks at me with a confused look on his face. "You want to see Mr. Corinthos?" he says. I nodded my head. "Does he know you are coming?" I shook my head no. "What's your name?" he asked while he lets me in the foyer of the huge house. "The names Nicole Maria Corinthos, yours?" I say in a confident voice.

"uh.. Max Giambetti." he says. His eyes darted across my body. I stroked my arms nervously. "The boss will be here soon if you wanna wait."

"I guess I could wait." I said.

_As I walked out of the hospital, I just couldn't believe what had just happen. I need to get the hell out of here before they start looking for me. I just started running I didn't care were I was going. _

_As I became out of breath I stopped and before I knew it I ended up at the place I use to call home. Now it was ashes, I made sure no one saw me. As I walk into the house of ashes I found some half burned pictures of me and my mom. Just then I found a security box that I never knew we had. It must have been moms, I've never seen it before. _

_I didn't know the code so I tried many different things, like her birthday, my birthday, the day she met her boyfriend. After all of those didn't work I thought long and hard. I finally found a piece of paper on the floor some of the numbers were faded away. "5, 6, 8." I couldn't read the last number. After trying every other number I finally got it, number 9. _

"_Fuck!!" The cops were coming I got to get out of here. I grabbed everything I could out of the safe. I started running out of the so called back of the house. I ended running into the woods, until I felt safe that no could find me. _

_When I stopped to take a brake, I took out the things I grabbed out of the safe. There was a couple 100 dollars, a picture of me and there was a news article about a man named Sonny Corinthos._

"Hey boss, before you go in there…" Max said nervously. "Max spit it out." He yelled. I get up when I heard Max talking to someone. All of a sudden my heart started beating, I kept thinking that it might be him, Sonny Corinthos. I needed answers, who is he?

"She says her name is Nicole Corinthos." Max said. I heard my name through the door. I wonder what's going on or what's going to happen.

All of a sudden the door opened. A man walks in staring at me, he has black hair which is slicked back. He's wearing a dark red dress shirt and black dress pants. He looked fit and very tan. "Hi, can I help you with something?" he says to me while watching. "I think that you can umm… Mr. Corinthos." I said not sure of what to call him. "You can call me Sonny." He says in a skeptical voice.

"Ok… uh Sonny." I took out the picture of my mother. "Do you know this woman?" I show him the picture of my mother and all of a sudden his eyes widened. It was very quite in the room for a couple of minutes. " uh .. No I'm sorry I do not know this women." he says with nervous voice.

"I think that you do know who she is, if you didn't know her then why would we have the same last name?" As I continue trying to get answers from him I see him getting angrier. "Enough.. Enough." he yelled. " I know you know my mother."

"Max, Max… show this young lady the door." Max walks in and came near me to grab my arm. " Don't touch me, I know you know her and I'll be back to find answers believe me." I said pointing my finger at him. "MAX!!"

"I can show myself out." I said looking at Max. Max follows me to the door to make sure I leave. "Nice meeting you, tell your boss I'll be around… oh and give him this." I hand Max a picture of my mom and the news article about him.

As I left Sonny's house I wondered around and I found myself next to a place called Kelly's. It looked nice and I was sure hungry, so I decided to walk in. I sat at a table and a man came up to me. "Here's a menu when your ready to order just call me, the name's Mike." he says while trying to get a good look a me.

"uh … Hi Mike, I'm ready to order." I said to him. "What can I get you?" right when I turn my face toward him to order his eyes widened, it was as if he say a ghost. "I'll have a hamburger and fries." I say to him pretending not to notice his glare. "uh it will be right up."

In the back of Kelly's Mike makes a phone call.

"Hi, Sonny …. It's me…. I saw this girl…. Yea exactly … she already came to see you … I wonder why she is here… Maybe we should do something ….why not?… ok fine I'll leave it alone… ok bye." Mike sighs and hangs up the phone.

My food finally arrives I was so hungry. This meal was the best thing I had in weeks. "How was the food?" he says while clearing my plates.

"It was great thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." he says with a smile

"Really, are you sure?" I said. He looks at me smiles and nods yes. "But you don't even know me, do you do this for every stranger that walks into this place." I said. I was very confused by this mans generosity.

"Hey .. I'm just trying to be nice kid." He says in a convincing voice.

"Alright thanks." I say while I walk out. As I walk outside I wonder if that guy new my mother. I'm such an idiot, I should have asked him. I have to find some shelter somewhere, especially somewhere the cops can't see me.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk outside I wonder if that guy new my mother. I'm such an idiot, I should have asked him. I have to find some shelter somewhere, especially somewhere the cops can't see me.

I found shelter at a park under a tree it was not comfortable it would defiantly due, hopefully it wouldn't rain.

The next morning I ended up freshening up in a public bathroom. Then I decided to go to Kelly's to grab some breakfast before confronting Sonny again.

I walk towards Kelly's, I feel like I'm being followed. I turned around but no one was there. What if I am being followed, what if it's the cops? I need to stop worrying I can't look suspicious.

"Hey there, coming in for some breakfast? Mike says with a smile as if he was glad I came back.

"Yeah I'm starving, is your breakfast as good as your burgers? I said jokingly. He laughs and replies "It's ten times better, tell me when your ready to order."

I wonder if I should ask him if he knows my mother. Crap it wouldn't matter the only picture I have of her is with Sonny.

"Hey have you decided yet." he says braking my train of thoughts

"uh yea I'll have eggs sunny side up and pancakes with strawberries and wipe cream on top."

"Can I get you something to drink while you wait?" he says

"Yea I'll have a chocolate milkshake." I said

"Sure one chocolate milkshake, and your food will be right out." he says

The chocolate milkshake was amazing just how mom use to make it. I miss her so much. While trying to hold back my tears Mike comes up with my breakfast.

"Here you are eggs sunny side up and pancakes with strawberries and wipe cream on top." He says pretending that he can't see me trying not to cry.

"So I never asked you what your name was." he says trying to distract me

"The names Nicole Corinthos." I say. Mike remained quite for a minute or so.

"Why are you in Port Charles?" He says

"I'm here to find something." I say trying not to say to much

"What are you trying to find, if you don't mind me asking. Your only like what 15 ..16 years old. Where's your moth….parents, Where do you live kid?" he says trying to find some answers

"Um.. Why aren't there any people here?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Were not opened yet it's only 7 am. We don't open till 9 am." He says with an awkward smile.

"Why were the doors open, unless you knew I was coming here. But how would you have known?" I said, still wondering what was going on. This man has been to kind, giving me free food and showing me kindness. On the other hand, He asks way to many questions. As I wait for him to answer, the phone starts ringing.

"Hey hold that thought." He says running to the phone

"Hello.…" As I watch him listening, I could see his face change emotions to very sad and maybe a little mad. I wish I new who he was talking to, man I'm so nosy. I see him hang up the phone, so I pretend to drink the rest of my milkshake so he doesn't think I was trying to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Uh… sorry about that, so anyways like I was going to say. I always leave the door open and if someone is early and needs coffee or something I'm here. So don't think I was waiting for you or anything." He says while he laughs.

"I'm sorry for being a little paranoid, I'm not really use to the niceness of strangers." I say looking down at my half empty milkshake.

"Hey you want another milkshake?" Mike ask in a kind sympathetic voice

"I actually need to head out so I'll probably come by for lunch or supper depends. I'll be back though thanks mike." I say putting money on the table and before he could say anything about the money I walked out.

I still can't help but wonder about Mike. I guess I will figure him out later now it's all about cracking down on who is Sonny Corinthos.

I went back to the park to relax and probably just watch families go by and remember when me and mom use to go to the park on a nice summer day.

I sat down on a park bench and I figured it was way to early for people to be coming to the park. I mean it was still morning, when I was home during the summer I slept. Oh how I miss my mom and my house, my bed. I can't take it anymore holding this all in and before I new it I couldn't hold it in. I cried for the first time since after my mom died.

She was gone and now I'm in a strange place away from the place I called home. I left without saying bye to my friends. The cops are looking for me because I ran away from that lady who wanted to put me in a home. I'm trying to find a life my mother hid from me for years. What if I'm doing the wrong thing, what if i should have went with that lady?

Maybe I should go home, I probably shouldn't be here. Mom was smart, she probably had a good reason to keep secret from me.

I never give up until i have tried my hardest. So I'm going to give it another chance, I'm going to go to Sonny and ask him again if he knows my mother and this time I mean business. If he doesn't answer my question then I'm asking Mike.

He seems like he knows something, I bet I can crack him. If all of this fails then I'm going back home and bringing myself in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Dream Sequence **_

'_Where am I?' I wondered to myself. Who is that man?? "Stay the hell away from me." I said scared for my life. I pulled out a gun where the hell did I get this thing oh well. "If you don't stand back I'll shoot, I know how to use this thing." I said pointing the gun to him. I still couldn't get a good look at him but he was coming close. "STOPPP!! HELPP SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" I yelled but no one was there to see me. "There is no one here to help you princess." He finally spoke .. That voice is sounds so familiar. _

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

"Help Help me." …..

"Hey wake up.. Wake up your only have a dream." He says while shaking me.

I wake up scared and still half asleep and "POW'

"What the hell was that for kid?" He says with his blue eyes and confused looked.

"It was for waking me up.. I was sleeping really good." I said trying to sound tough

"I'm sorry but I woke you up from your slumber sleeping beauty but you were yelling help and I heard it while I was walking… so I ran to see if you needed help but you were having a bad dream… Well that's what I thought it was but I guess not." He says with no expression on his face.

"Well thanks for caring enough … what are you a cop?" I asked he just stared at me … "Saving citizens one person at a time." I said in a sarcastic deep voice.. He just stared at me in a unimpressed way.

"I am the opposite of a cop." He says to me and then starts to walk away

"Hey wait up, I'm sorry I should have been rude… The name is Nicole …Nicole Corinthos." I said trying to be nice because I do not want enemies when trying to find out who I am. He stares at me and doesn't say anything.

"Is that all you do is stare… or do you want me to ask what's your name?" I said getting a little P/Oed

"Oh sorry, it's Jason Morgan." He says

"Nice to meet you Mr. Morgan, do you know what time it is?" I said trying to see if he will at least talk to me.

"You can call me Jason and it is like 10 am." He said

"Thank you Mr. Morgan I mean Jason, I need to run… sorry for hitting you." I said running off. Strange character that Mr. Morgan is. I walked to Kelly's to see Mike and maybe get a bite to eat before I go talk to Sonny Corinthos.

I walk up to the contour were I see a girl who probably works for Mike. She has brown eyes and brown hair that sit on her shoulders. " Hi there can I get you anything?" she asks politely because she has to its her job.

"I'm actually here to see Mike is he around?" I asked

"I'm sorry he isn't here right now but if you want I'll tell him you stop by… your name is?" She says

"You don't have to tell him I stopped by I'll be by later, thanks anyways but my name is Nicole." I said not knowing if I should tell her my name.

" Ok.. Well my name is Georgie Scorpio it is nice to meet you Nicole… your new around here aren't you?" She said with a smile.. I thought to myself 'this girl can not be this nice'

"Uh yea I am." I said

"Where are you from originally… if you don't mind me asking." She said with an innocent smile.

"It's fine I'm from…." Right before I could answer some rude skinny blonde hair girl interrupted me.

"Georgie .. Georgie oh thank god you are here?" She says very dramatically

"Maxie what's wrong?" Georgie asked

"I broke a nail and my heel of my new red high heel shoes." Maxie says practically crying

"Oh sweetie I have some glue in the back why don't you stay here and keep my new friend Nicole company… Let me just introduce you guy, Max…." Georgie was interrupted… man this girl is rude that's all I could think.

"Georgie I will introduce myself there is no time for you to do this please go find the glue." She said in a bitchy spoiled way.

"Hi there I'm Maxie Scorpio ." She said trying to be nice

"Hi I'm Nicole, um sorry about your nail and heel." I said also trying to be nice

"Aww thanks but your sorrys will not fix them." She says probably being nice in her own way but I did not want to hear it from this skinny blonde bitch.

"So you and Georgie are related?" I said trying to make conversation

"Yea were sisters." She says still looking at her nail and cry about it. I was getting a little fed up with this selfish person

"It was _really I mean really _nice to meet you Macie but I have to run off, tell Georgie I'll see her around." And with that I ran off I just could not take that girl anymore, what a self center bitch. I could not believe that she is related to Georgie.

"Hey were did she go?" Georgie asked

"Well she was rude you shouldn't be friends with a girl who is rude.. She called me Macie, I do not look like a Macie." She said in a huff and all Georgie did was laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I finally walked up to the Corinthos house, I'm not as nervous as the first time. I feel confident because I'm here for answers and I'm not leaving until I get some. I'm going to take a deep breath and here we go. 'Knock Knock.'

Max answers the door. "Your back again." He says

"I told you I would be Max, so if your boss here." I said in cocky voice

"He's here." He says still staring at me

"So can I come in or we just going to stand here and have a staring contest." I said

"No I'm sorry kid but he is busy." Max says with a tough guy voice

"Well you see that is going to be a problem because I'm here to see him now, so let me in or I'll let myself in." I said trying to be tough

"Ha you got to be kidding me little girl how are you going to get by me I'm a lot taller and stronger than you." He says laughing in amusement of what I had just say

"Maybe you are but I bet you that you can't handle a tickle." I said knowing that tickling is a lame idea but it was the best thing I could think of I was in desperate need.

"Tickle?" He said in confusion then all of a sudden there I was tickling this huge body guard and it was working "hahaha stop it stop it kid." he moved inside yelling and laughing for me to stop tickling him but who cares I'm about to get some answers.

In the other room "What the hell is that do you hear that?" Sonny said

"Yea it sounds like Max." Jason said

I was still tickling Max when I heard the door open and then it was Sonny standing right there. "What the hell is going on in here?" he says in a stern voice

I look up and just saw Sonny and …. Jason??? … Jason knows Sonny.

"Oh its you again… what can I do for you? He says

"I would like to talk to you." I said

"We already talked Ms. Um …" he says trying to remember my name

"Corinthos … Nicole Corinthos." I said and when I said it I saw Jason eyes widened when I said Corinthos

"Right Nicole Corinthos." He says Clearing his throat

"Don't act like you don't know my name, I know you do and I know you know my mother and I'm not leaving until you give me some answers." I said in a stern voice

"Fine why don't you come in." He says showing me to the room " Jason you stay." Then the phone started to ring. "Watch her Jason I need to answer this phone call." He says eyeing me.

"You didn't tell me your last name was Corinthos." Jason said to me.

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"Oh… well what are you doing here?" He says

"Did you not hear why I was here, I wanted to ask Sonny some questions why are you here?" I said being a bitch

"I'm here because I am and what questions do you need to ask him?" He says with no expression on his face.

Before I could even say anything Sonny was done with his phone call. " What can I do for you, I had already told you that I don't know anything." he says

"I'm not here to play games Mr. Corinthos, so let me hit it straight." I said ready to lay everything on the line and I'm going to just put all my heart and soul out there and I might be hurt in the end.

"Ok lets hear it right Jason, I mean unless you mind that Jason is here but if you do then maybe you should go." Sonny says with a tough guy voice

"No its fine Jason can stay, I'm here because I don't have anything except a couple of bucks and those pictures that you hold in your hands." I said trying to hold my exposure I'm not going to cry… not in front of these people.

"Where is you Mother?" Jason asks

"She dead and all I have left is my memories and that picture you have on your desk." I said watch Sonny face turn red.

"What do you mean she is dead…. I mean how did she die.? Sonny says trying not to care so much.

"Our house was on fire and she suffered extreme burns and took to much smoke to the lungs and she had to much trauma to here body." I said remembering when I walked into the hospital and she was gone … I didn't even say goodbye to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that… but what do I have to do with any of this?" Sonny says pretending not to know

"You really don't know?" I said and he shakes his head no. " Well you see that article I left you, I found that in the safe with the money and the picture of her and me… I want to know why we share the same last name and why she would have this." I said holding back the tears

"I don't know why um it must be a coincidence with the last names and the article maybe she thought it was cool that I got out of a jail and we have the same last names." Sonny says lying through his teeth.

"Nicole go wait out in the hall I need to talk to Sonny." Jason says, So I walk into the hall were Max is. "Max make sure she doesn't leave." Jason said as Max nodded yes. Max was trying to make conversation to me but I couldn't concentrate I was wondering what Jason was saying to Sonny.

**Jason and Sonny Convo**

Jason: "What the hell is that Sonny, do you have a kid that you kept from everyone?"

Sonny: "No… She isn't my kid."

Jason: "So who is she, you have to admit that she looks a little like you."

Sonny: "Her mother is my sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I heard yelling in the other room but I couldn't hear what they were saying because Max was trying to distract me from what was going on in the other room. Then the front door swung open.

"Hey Max." said a little Red haired boy who looks about 8 years old

"Hey Mike, how was school." said Max doing a little made up handshake with Mike

"School was alright… Hey who is this?" Said Mike staring at me

"This is Nicole she is new in town." Max said trying to make it seem ok that she is here

"Hi I'm Michael." Said Michael with his hand out to shake mine

"Hi Michael it's nice to meet." I said shaking his hand then the door swung open and it was Jason.

"Hey Jason." Michael said with a smile

"Hey buddy school was good?" Jason said trying to cover up his anger

"Yea." Michael Said

"Well I got to go and Nicole your coming with me, stop by later if you want Michael bye buddy." He said grabbing my wrist

"Bye Jason and bye Nicole I'll see you later." He says with a smile

We left Sonny's and went down the hall to Jason's. "Let go of me." I said getting mad

"Alright fine, this is were you are living now." He says

"No I am not living with you." I said getting very angry now and before he could say anything a pregnant woman with dark hair and brown eyes appeared from the corner.

"Hey Jase, did you just get home?" she said staring at Nicole

"Yea I did, this is Nicole she will be staying with us for a while… How are you feeling today, you shouldn't be up the doctor said." He says in a worry tone

"Hi Nicole it is nice meeting you I'm Sam." She says not answering Jason

"Hi Sam nice meeting you to but I will not be staying here and please inform that to your husband because for some reason he doesn't understand." I said

"I'm not her husband and you are staying here until we get everything settled, you should be happy that you have a somewhere to sleep instead of sleeping under a tree in the park." He said regretting that he just yelled at her

"Sorry but I rather live under that tree in the park then stay her with people who don't believe me." I said almost in tears.

"Nicole I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have yelled and I never said I didn't believe you I just thought it would be nice to give you a place to stay you can have my bed and Sam needs someone to keep her company." He says trying to convince me

"Please Nicole it will be great, I would love the company especially when Jason is at work." Sam says also trying to convince me even though she doesn't really know what is going on with my situation.

"Ok well if I take your bed then were would you and Sam sleep." I asked confused and a little convinced

"Oh me and Jason are friends I have my own room." Sam said not really knowing how to explain her and Jason's situation.

"Ok but can I sleep on the couch, I would feel much more comfortable and might say yes if you agree." I said not wanting to sleep in a strange persons bed

"Sure you got it so what do you say?" Sam said with even seeing if it was ok with Jason but he wasn't really bothered by it.

"Ok I guess I'll stay here." I said caving in

I went to take a shower that I surly needed because cleaning myself in public bathrooms maybe stops you from smelling and being dirty but doesn't feel as clean and good as a nice hot shower.

**Jason and Sam Convo **

Sam: "So why are you letting a teenager staying in your house?"

Jason: "She is Sonny's niece but he won't tell her… does it bother you that she will be staying here."

Sam: "No it isn't bothering me that she is staying here I just wanted to know her story but wow why won't he tell her."

Jason: "He doesn't want her to be apart of his world because her mother wouldn't allow it."

Sam: "Where is the Mother now?"

Jason: "She died."

Sam: "Wow… Poor Nicole and the only family she has must be Sonny that is why she is here he needs to tell her."

Jason: "I know but right now all I can do is give her some where to sleep."

Sam: "I'm glad your going to help me with my baby, maybe you don't like to laugh but you have a good heart Jason Morgan."

I was done with my shower so I headed downstairs to see Sam sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey how was your shower?" Sam says

"It was good, did Jason leave?" I ask wondering if he was over Sonny's

"Yea he had to work." Sam said with a smile

"What does Jason do for a living?" I asked really wondering what the mysterious Jason Morgan would do he isn't a cop we already went through this.

"He is in the coffee business, so do you want to watch some TV with me or are you hungry.. I can't cook but I can order some Chinese food if you want or if you don't like that I can order something you like." She says trying to obviously change the subject.

"Sure Chinese food will be good." I said going along with her changing the subject because I was really hungry and Chinese sounded great.

"Ok Chinese it is." She said starting to look through the menu with me. We had a great night of talking and watching old movies. I'm kind of glad I decided to live with them, maybe Jason isn't very full of character but Sam is really nice. When Jason walked in I was asleep but Sam was up.

**Sam and Jason Convo **

Sam: Hey your back.

Jason: Yea why aren't you sleeping, unless I woke you up did I.

Sam: I was half asleep so I heard you come in.

Jason: She is sound asleep.

Sam: Yea I know, she is an amazing girl Jason. I'm glad she is staying with us.

Jason: I'm glad your glad but lets get you to bed.

Sam: Move her slowly I don't want her to get woken up.

Jason: Alright I got it.

Sam: Goodnight Jason.

Jason: Goodnight Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up and look at the clock it was only 7:00am but I heard Sam and Jason talking downstairs.

Sam: Jason what's wrong?

Jason: Nothing just make sure you stay here today and make sure Nicole doesn't leave either.

Sam: I wasn't planning on leaving anyways since you know I'm on bed rest and I'm pretty sure I can keep Nicole busy. What's wrong?

Jason: Sam you know I don't like talking to you about work.

Sam: Jason I know but I would like to be informed if our lives our in danger.

Danger, what does Jason do for a living? Why is my life in danger?

Jason: I don't know if your in danger but I do know that Manny Ruiz might be in town and he wants revenge for the murder of his brother.

Sam: Did you kill his brother?

Jason: he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sam: Oh … who are the Ruiz.

Jason: They are a very wealthy criminal family and Manny is the craziest. So just promise me you want let her out of your site.

Sam: Yea I promise.

Jason: Thanks I'll see you later.

Then I heard the door slam shut. So I came downstairs to see Sam sitting there smiling at me like nothing was wrong.

"Hey how did you sleep?" She said

"I slept fine it is better than sleepy under a tree." I said laughing … " I kind of over heard you and Jason talking this morning." I said not knowing if she would be mad. Sam was just sitting looking at me wondering what she could say.

"Listen I'm not going to sugar coat things, Jason job is dangerous and sometimes people are put in bad situations and this is one of those situation it might just be nothing but we always have to play it safe, so your going to have to stay here today." Sam says trying to make sure she covered everything.

"Okay I will stay here." I said she look surprised but I wasn't going to argue about it with a pregnant lady and I liked Sam she doesn't lie about things. We sit around talking I helped Sam out with whatever she need. Then the phone rang. Sam picked it up.

"It was Jason he said that they didn't find Manny but he said we should be cautious still because you never know." Sam said

"Oh okay well I think I'll just hang tight inside maybe I'll go out tomorrow." I said

"That is probably a good idea." Sam said


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

It has been a whole week since I've been staying with Jason and Sam they keep me pretty busy especially Sam because she is the pregnant one. I see Michael a lot he comes over and I play video games with him. He is a great kid but I think that maybe I should just go away. I know that Sonny is my uncle but he obviously doesn't want me around or to even know anything about him. So tonight I'm making my exit I do not want to be a bother for Jason or Sam anymore.

"Hey Nicole" Sam said

"Hey, do you need anything?" I asked

"No I'm fine, I just wanted to see if everything is ok, you have been very distant the last couple of days since you found out about the Manny scare we had." Sam asked in a worry tone

"No I'm good I just don't want to pry in yours and Jason's life, you know?" I said trying to act normal so she doesn't think I'm up to anything

"Nicole your not prying on our lives we want you here, before you came I was by myself when Jason went to work I like you living her." She said as she hugged me… the last time someone hugged me was my mom and then I started crying. "Is it something I said Nicole I'm sorry, if I said something wrong."

"No, it isn't you, I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying." I said not wanting to cry.

"Nicole do you want to talk about." Sam said worried about me

"No I'm fine just a little water works haha." I said laughing.. Trying to change the subject "I'm gonna go take a shower before bed."

"Okay sounds good." Sam said with a kind smile

While I was in the shower Jason came home.

Sam: Hey

Jason: Hey, how are you feeling today?

Sam: Good

Jason: That's good, where's Nicole?

Sam: She is taking a shower, I think we should talk?  
Jason: About? Did she do something wrong? I told sonny one wrong move she is out?

Sam: NO NO NO Jason you need to stop jumping to conclusions all the time... Will you calm down and listen to me?

Jason: Fine

Sam: I asked Nicole why she was so distant and she says she thinks she is prying in our lives and I told her she wasn't then I hugged her and she started crying.

Jason: You made her cry?

Sam: No, I think that she has issue she hasn't dealt with since her mother died and I think you should tell sonny to tell he is her uncle.

Jason: Sam you don't think I've tried, the only thing I can do is give her a place to stay so we all know she is safe.

Sam: How long do you two think you can just lie to this poor girl?

Jason: Sam relax please, I don't want you to make yourself sick.

Sam: I can't relax knowing that this girl is hurting.

Jason: you really like her don't you

Sam: Yes I do and knowing that I'm bringing this baby in the world I know that this baby will have a cousin who will care for her you know?

Jason: Yea I know, we will tell her in time okay?

Sam: You better.

After my shower I started deciding where I should go, then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on a second." I said quickly putting the map away. "okay come in."

"Hey everything ok in here, do you need extra blankets." Sam said

"No I'm good thanks." I said with a reassuring smile

"Ok Goodnight sweetie." Sam said giving another hug. I could really get use to her hugs they kind of feel warm like mom's but I can't think about it I'm not staying.

"Goodnight." I said while she starts walking out the door. "Wait Sam."  
"Yea sweetie." She said turning back

"Thanks for everything." I said making sure that she new I appreciated everything she has done for me.

"Yea don't mention it." She said smiling and closing my door.

I heard the downstairs door close so that means Jason just left meaning I have time to pack and get out of here. I went and made sure Sam was sleeping and then I tip toed downstairs and left a goodbye letter for her and Jason on the door.

I decide to walk through the park to get to the bus station. There was a strange man following me.

"Can I help you with something?" I said turning around to face this late thirties early forties man who had no hair but he had a mustache that circled around his lips. He had dark skin it was like tan with tattoos all over his arms and hand. He looked at me with a big smile.

"Maybe you can Ms. Corinthos." He said … I was definitely freaking out at this moment how did he know me.

"How do you know who I am?" I said about to run away but I was to curious to leave.

"I have to know the niece of the biggest mob boss in Port Charles." He said coming closer to me.

"I don't know what your talking about "Mob Boss"." I said

"Sure you do sweetie you're the niece of Sonny Corinthos but he won't admit but you are." He said

"How do you if I am or not when he doesn't even know?" I said

"I've been following him around and over heard him a Jason Morgan talking about you. So I finally get to meet you and kill you, this will be fun." He said grabbing my arm when I was about to run. He took out his knife "Where do you think your going beautiful?"

Back at the penthouse Sam wakes up and walks into Nicole's room but she isn't in her room. So Sam decides to go downstairs to see if Nicole is there but all she found was a piece of paper taped to the door with her and Jason's name on it.

"Dear Jason and Sam" she read a loud.

_Dear Jason and Sam,  
I have enjoyed living with you this week you guys have really made me feel like home. I haven't felt that way in a long time. By the time you are reading this letter I am probably on a bus somewhere. I decided to leave because I have no place in Port Charles. Sonny will not tell me the truth so I decided to give up and part ways. I do not want to be a bother to the both of you anymore. I will always appreciate the both of you. Jason I thank you for taking me in when you don't even know me and Sam thank you for being caring for me it was nice, you are truly going to be an amazing mother._

Thank you again,  
N.C


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam has been trying to get a hold of Jason she tired everywhere, then finally Jason walked in the door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sam yelled at him

"Is everything ok, is the baby ok? He said worried about Sam and the baby

"The baby is fine I've been calling your cell phone since this morning and it is now three o'clock and we lost her forever." Sam said in tears

"Lost who forever?" He said puzzled

"Nicole… she ran away Jason." She said handing him the letter. Jason starts reading it. Then he gets a phone call.

"Morgan….. Yea I'll be right there." He said

"Who was it, you can't just leave we need to find her." Sam said

"She is found, she um.. She's in the hospital Sam." He said worried about how she is going to react

"We need to go see her.. What are you looking at me for lets go." She said putting on her jacket

"You need to stay here you need to be bed rest." He said

"I need to go Jase because I will not rest until I know she is okay." He looked at her and nodded. They left for the hospital on the way Jason called Sonny thinking he should know about his niece.

Jason and Sam rushed to the front desk were Elizabeth and Emily were standing.

"Hey Jase is everything ok… Sam are you in Labor." Emily asked worried

"Emily everything is fine with Sam we are here about Nicole." He said Emily and Elizabeth looked at him weirdly because they didn't know of a Nicole.

"We have a girl about I don't know 16 who was brought in, if that's who you guys are looking for." Elizabeth said

"Yes that has to be her, is she ok?" Sam asked worried

"Um well she is in the room here, but we can't really let you see her your not family." Emily said

"She needs surgery I need a family member to consent before we do anything." Elizabeth said

Just then Sonny walked in and Sam walked up to him a pulled him aside.

"You better do something that girl in there needs surgery and you are her uncle if you deny it again you will never see our baby girl ever in your whole entire life, do you hear me Sonny." With that he looked at Jason then back to Sam and then he walked up to Emily and Elizabeth

"I am this girls uncle and one of her living relatives." Sonny said

"That's all I needed to hear Mr. Corinthos." Said a women from behind him "Ladies the surgery may go on."

"Who are you and why would you up hold this girl surgery because she need a consent you would want her to die." Sonny said angrily

"No Mr. Corinthos I would not do that to her but I am Nicole's social worker I was assigned when her mother died and I've been looking for her. I found out she was in Port Charles and I figured she came looking for you. You, Mr. Corbin, Ms. Matthews and Mr. Lansing are her only living relatives that we know of. We just found out about Ms. Matthews and Mr. Lansing when looking through the family history but that's ok you are all family but your sister only new about you as her brother she never knew about her sister and other brother. Anyways I decided to come to Port Charles I figured I would find her and unfortunately I did under these circumstances but my work is done I will be checking in Mr. Corinthos." she said while walking about.

Monica came out to tell Sonny, Jason and Sam what was going on.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked

"The surgery was a success we are just waiting on her to wake up, she is a very lucky girl." Monica said

"What exactly happened?" Sonny asked

"Well we aren't quite sure what happen, she was stabbed in the stomach which made internal bleeding so we had to go in a repair that, she was brought in by a young man who found her he said." Monica said

"Where is he now? Jason asked

"Jason I don't know, I wish I could tell you but all I know is that Mac came here and asked him questions, maybe you should go to the PCPD, I need to go check on my patients it was nice seeing you Jason." Jason nodded his head at his mother and she walked away.

"Hey so what do we do?" Sam asked

"_**WE**_ don't do anything I will go see Mac and you are going back to the penthouse." Jason said

"No I…" Sam was about to say something but then Sonny interrupted

"Sam we can't have you become stressed out, Jason right." Sonny said and Sam was mad and it wasn't the hormones

"Listen Sonny I wouldn't be stressed out if you would have just told her you were her uncle then she would have never tried to leave and she would be fine… Jason I'm staying her until I can see her." Sam said all Jason did was stare at her .. He didn't know what to say, she obviously really like this girl its was a first because Sam doesn't get along with a lot of people because she puts up a wall. Emily over heard and walked over.

"I can stay here with Sam, if you want to go Jase.. I just finished my shift so I don't mind." Emily said giving a smile to Jason and Sam

"Okay thanks Emily. Sonny what are you doing?" Jason asked

"Well I have to go home and explain things to my wife and my kids and you need to go get to the bottom of this and keep me posted." Sonny said and Jason nodded and sonny walked out and so did Jason.

After they left Emily was noticing how Sam was so uneasy, she would sit then stand walk around.

"Hey why don't I go check if you could see her." Emily said trying to calm Sam down a little. Sam just nodded.

Then Emily came back "Sam you can see her but the only thing is she isn't awake yet." Emily said while walking to show Sam to Nicole's room. When they walked in Sam started to tear up Nicole had bruises on her face. It was more than just being stabbed it looked like someone attacked her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked

"My mom said Nicole should make a full recovery and should wake up anytime soon… are you going to be okay I'm going to make a quick phone call." Emily asked worried about Sam and the baby.

"I'll be fine go ahead." Sam said smiling to reassure her and with that Emily walked out. Sam grabbed my hand and then I woke up.

"Hey kiddo." Sam said

"Hi… What happened?" I said in a lot of pain not remembering what happened to me.

"Let me get the Doctor." Sam said

"No don't go." I said scared and I grabbed Sam's hand. Sam smiled and then saw Emily coming.

"I won't go anywhere, Emily can you get a doctor." Sam said and Emily went off. Monica came in.

"Hey Nicole I'm your doctor Monica Quatermaine, I'm Jason's Mother." Monica said trying to make Nicole trust by saying she is Jason's Mother.

"Nice to meet you but what happened?" I asked

"Well you were stabbed a young man brought you in.. you don't remember?" Monica asked

"No I don't remember, I was stabbed?" I said I can't believe it what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**After I learned that I was stabbed I decided that I didn't want any visitors. Maybe I was being selfish but I didn't want people feeling bad for me. I can't remember what happened and it is making me so frustrated. **

_**Back at the pent house **_

Jason walked in the pent house and saw Sam sitting on the couch with a look of worry on her face.

Jason: hey what's wrong?

Sam: Um other than Nicole being stabbed and her not wanting to see anyone and me being pregnant nothing, nothing at all Jason.

Jason: Sam she will be ok, she survived this she will be fine. You need to take care of yourself and your baby girl.

Sam: Okay I know that but did you find anything out at the station?

_Flashback At the station_

_Jason walked in the station _

_Jason: Lucky where is Mac I need to speak to him about the stabbing at the park._

_Lucky: Jason it doesn't concern you unless you were involved, so were you involved?_

_Jason: It is my concern because Sonny's niece was the one who was stabbed and we want some answers._

_Mac walks in _

_Mac: You want answers try to get it out of Chase Michaels he was with her at the scene of the crime and if he wants to tell you then he will other than that you should ask that girl when she wakes up. When she wakes up gives us a call because we need answers. Oh and Morgan don't you ever walk in here trying to get answers from us? Do you hear me Morgan? _

_Jason just walks out ignoring Mac._

Sam: So did you find this Chase Michaels?

Jason: No but I have people looking for him.

_**Back at the hospital**_

Dr. Monica Quartermaine came to check my vitals

"How are you feeling today?" She asked

"I'm in pain I have no clue how the hell this happened to me? So you guess how I'm feeling." I said with an attitude

"Well at least your attitude is in tune today." Monica said sighing to herself

"I'm sorry, I should thank you for saving my life instead of back talking." I said with a sad face

"Its okay sweetie, well your vitals seem good and everything is healing, so you will be able to leave in a couple days." Monica says with a smile

"Great, sounds good." I said thinking were the hell I'm going to go.

"So I'll let you rest." She said with a smile and I nodded then she turned back and said "Nicole you should really call Sam she has been calling." and the she walked out.

I guess I should call her so that she doesn't show up but I don't know what to say I was stabbed and I don't remember. I hardly know her why does she care so much. I'll just call her and get her off of everyone's back over here.

_Ring …..ring _

"Hello?" I hear on the other … it was Sam.

"Sam?" I asked

"Yea?" She says asking confusingly

"It's Nicole, I'm just calling … " Then I was interrupted

"How are you feeling, do you need anything I can bring you a burger or something… how about cookies?" She said worrying to much

"I'm fine, I just wanted to call you and tell you that so you don't worry." I said

"Oh ok, well I won't relax until I can see you so your going to have to let me visit you." She says not taking no for an answer.

"I have to go I'll call you back the doctors here." I said lying to her because I didn't want to say no to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_4 days later_

_

* * *

  
_

Its been 4 days since I've seen Sam, I really hope she isn't mad at me I just can't see anyone. I don't need anyone to feel bad for me, so I won't be able to walk. I can still do a lot of things, I think. Whatever it doesn't matter anyways, I'm still going to figure a way to get the hell out of Port Charles. I don't need any of these people, all I've done was get heart broken and stabbed here and I don't need these people especially not Sonny Corinthos. Then there was a knock on the door.

"No visitors please." I yell hoping they heard me but apparently not.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Corinthos can I come in." He said in a very apologetic voice

It was Max, I guess I could talk to him I did give him a hard time when I first met him he's a nice guy.

"Max your more then welcomed to come in." I say with a smile.

"I just wanted to see how you were … so how are you? He asked

"I'll be better when I can get out of this place haha." I said

"Well the boss can't wait until you move in, he is getting your room painted and he sent me here to ask you what color you like." He said

I can't freaking believe this he sent Max here to see what color I want my room what the hell.

"Nicole you okay? Max ask worried

"You tell your boss that I wouldn't be caught dead living with someone who didn't want me and tell him I won't be a bother because once I am let out of this place I'm leaving Port Charles for good.. Have a good day Max, you can see yourself out." I say in my angriest voice I could find at the time.

Max walks out in silence and I'm still in shock… I can't believe this if I stayed I would live with Jason and Sam but they probably don't want me, so it doesn't really matter. You know what forget not walking. I'm getting the hell out of this bed. Come on I can do this, I'm Nicole Corinthos. Nothing can stop me, not even a mob boss. "OUCH, FUCK!!"

The door opens.

"Oh shit are you okay?" He ask

I look up to see this guy with the most beautiful brown eyes and wavy brown hair that wasn't long but it was kind of like a surfer. Nicole snap out of it.

"I'm fine." I said looking away

"Are you sure can you get up, should I get a doctor?" He said

"No I'm fine leave me alone." I said … I don't need help from any guy.

"Let me help you up." He said grabbing me around the waste and helping me get in my bed, he picked me up and his shirt went up and I felt some of his abs… all I can think is wow. Then before I knew it I was in my bed again. "Oh shit your bleeding, I'll get a doctor don't go anywhere." He said not even thinking that I can't walk.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said sarcastically to myself and before I new it nurse Elizabeth and intern wanna be doctor Emily both walked in with the no named boy.

"Nicole what happened?" Emily asked

"I must of moved to much while sleeping." I said looking at the mysterious guy staring at me with wide eyes.

"Is this true?" Elizabeth says looking at surfer boy. I look at him with the oh please don't rat me out look.

"Yea it is, I was just lucky I got in here. She didn't even notice." He says then smiled kindly at me and I almost melt in my bed.

"Who are you anyways, I mean how do u two know each other." Emily and Elizabeth ask

"Well um he …" I was then cut off

"I saved her life and I came to see how Nicole was doing because I was worried about her." He says and I just look at him with wide eyes but then I snapped out of it so I could play it cool and plus I didn't want Emily to tell Jason what happened.

"He saved my life and I am eternally grateful and well I never got to say thank you, I invited him to come see me and I must have dosed off. Look he saved me a second time…" Then I was cut off again

"Awe he's your hero." Emily and Elizabeth said in unison. Perfect I thought I have a hero who is very good looking and they just made this whole situation very awkward.

"Anyways I'm Chase Michaels by the way." I shakes both Emily and Elizabeth's hands while they introduced themselves. " Well I'll wait outside the door while you guys finish fixing Nicole's wound." He says with a smile and steps out.

"Wow he's cute, Nicole." Elizabeth says winking at me

"Wow creepy much nurse Webber." I say

"Oh Nicole, Elizabeth is just joking with you, I remember when I was your age I would have definitely would have had a crush on him especially the hole saving me part that is pretty hot if I do say so myself." Emily says

"Great thanks for the advice guys but I won't be in Port Charles long enough to get crushes on any boy especially the ones who save me." I say looking at Emily and Elizabeth while they look at each other puzzled


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Penthouse_

"Hello." She answered the phone

"Sam, it's Emily is Jason home?" Emily says in a worried tone

"No he isn't, what's wrong, is it Nicole?" Sam says hoping that it isn't Nicole

"She fine health wise other than the whole walking part but today she said that she is going to leave Port Charles for good and I just thought you guys should know."

"Oh okay thanks Emily." Sam said hanging up the phone, she really didn't know what to say to that. I mean she hasn't know Nicole that long but she is the first person that Sam has ever connected with other than Jason. Sam really hoped Nicole would be in her and her daughters life. Then Sam thought to herself 'I can't wait for Jason, I'm going to see Nicole.'

* * *

_Hospital_

Elizabeth had told Chase that she was done stitching me up, So then he came walked in.

The door opens

"Hi." He says while waving

"Hi." I say and then following that was a good 5 minutes of silence. "So you claim to save my life."

"Well I don't claim to, I did, it is a known fact." He says

"A known fact to who Mr. Michaels." I say being snotty… I hope he known's that I do not need help from anyone.

"Well the cops knows, the doctors who stitched my arm up knows." He says showing me his arm and I just look. " So anymore snotty come backs Miss Corinthos because I could go all night if you want." He chuckles.

"No that will be all." I say embarrassed and I watch him walk to the window and look out it. "Thank you." I say in my softest voice. He turned around, walked sat at my bed side and look at me and said while brushing a piece of hair out of my face "It wasn't any trouble at all."

We just sat there looking at each other and all of a sudden our faces started to move closer and closer. Then right when you think we were going to kiss the door opens and there is a pregnant Sam.

"Um?" Sam says with a fake cough and smiling and a little embarrassed.

"Hi Sam, this is Chase." I say and then I see Sam look at him up and down like he was a criminal and she was a cop.

"Oh so your Chase?" She says

"I'll let you to catch up I'll see you later." Chase says touching my hand and getting up to walk out.

"Actually you should stay, I have a couple of question that I want to ask you and so does my good friend Jason Morgan so SIT." Sam says pointing to a chair and Chase look at me a sat down and Sam took out her cell to obviously call Jason.

Well a few minutes later Jason shows up and in good time because being in silence for a long period of time is very awkward. Jason looks at me then looks at Chase. Then he and Sam walk out of the room and closes the door. Then I look at Chase and he looks at me.

"Do you know what all of this is about?" I ask … he looks at me and shakes his head then before we knew it Sam and Jason walk back in. Jason looks at me "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I say He nods then looks at Chase.

"You (pointing at him), your coming with me. We need to talk." Jason says and Chase gets up and looks at me before he leaves.

"So is Jason going to kill him?" I ask Sam

"No we just want to know what happened so we can find the person who did this to you." Sam says sitting on my bed.

"Oh… so how are you feeling?" I ask wanting to change the subject

"You're the one in the hospital bed and your asking me how I'm feeling." Sam says laughing

"Um yea but you're the one carrying a baby." I say with a smile

"Me and the baby are fine, how are you feeling?" She says grabbing my hand

"I wish I could walk and get out of this stupid hospital." I say watching Sam's reaction to what I had just said

"Nicole, you'll be able to walk and get out of this hospital soon." Sam says even though she had no clue if she was ever going to walk again.

"You don't know that and I can see that in your face Sam. I may never walk again but I sure as hell know that when I get out of here I'm leaving for good." I say not caring for Sam's feelings

"Your really going to leave after coming here in search of a new beginning, I kn.."

"Sam I.."

"Just listen to me please for a minute. (I nodded my head) I know how it is to want to leave, I almost left to and if I had left I wouldn't have gotten to known Jason he's became a great friend and I know that he will be a great parent for my child. I would have never gotten the chance to meet you." Sam says smiling then she had gotten a phone call and had to leave I wonder who it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_3 weeks later _

I've been out of the hospital for a little more than a week and I have been living with Sonny but a lot has happened from the day that Sam talked me into staying. She ended up being harassed by Alexis Davis and Ric Lansing (who is also my uncle apparently but that's another story for another day and I have an aunt too named Courtney.) but anyway apparently Alexis' daughter Kristina (who ends up being my cousin because she is Sonny's daughter) is sick and Sam's baby can save her well Sam's baby did save except Sam's baby is dead. I haven't had the courage to go see her. I know that Sonny is taking it hard because he was torn between the daughter he new about and the daughter he just found out about. I guess sometimes you have to give something up to save something else. Sonny and Carly walk in.

"Hi Nicole, are the boys sleeping?" Carly asks while I put my magazine down.

"Yea they are sound asleep, but Michael and Morgan drew you guys a picture I promised them you guys would get it when you got home." I said smiling and handing them the picture. They look at it and Sonny starts crying while Carly rubs his back.

"I'm sorry." I say trying to get into my wheel chair

"No Nicole stay here I want to talk to you." Sonny says looking at Carly and she nodded her head and headed upstairs.

"Listen, I'm sorry I should have waited to give you the picture its just that you have really great boys and…."

"Nicole I'm not mad, I know I have great boys and I hope you know that your mother did a great job raising you." He says smiling and taking my hand "How are you feeling?" he ask

"Good, can't complain… um how's Sam?"

"She's as good as she could be .. Jason said that she has asked about you, maybe you should go to the penthouse to see her tomorrow after the doctors." He says

"Crap the doctors I totally forgot." I say

"How do you forget that you have physical therapy every other day?" he chuckles with his dimples showing and I start laughing. "You laugh like your mother, you know that?" He says

"No ones ever told me that before." I say smiling at him and tears start falling. I was really happy that he had said that I mean I missed her so much and some days I feel like I forget what she looks like or how she sounds.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry I crossed a line that we talked about before you moved in." He says giving me a hug. It was the first time he hugged me I think I could get use to having an uncle.

"No its ok their tears of joy, thank you. I love being reminded of my mother I miss her and you're the only one who knows her like I know her." I say hugging him back

"I'm glad you moved in with us, I'm sorry about not being an uncle but things are gonna change, I'll be the best damn uncle you ever had were family. I got to get up to bed and check on the boys. Do you need help getting upstairs?" He says

"No you go to bed I'm just going to watch television downstairs for a little while I'll be fine." I say watching him get up.

"Alright, but here take this blanket and pillow just in case you fall asleep downstairs because if your anything like me your going to end up falling asleep on the TV." He says laughing and he hands me the pillow and blanket and starts walking downstairs.

_Morning_

I open my eyes and there are the boys watching TV.

"Morning Guys." I says stretching my arms

"Morning Nicole." Michael says " Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"I fell asleep on the TV. What time is it? I say pretending look on my arm as if I have a watch on.

"It's 9:30."Michael says

"Are you serious I'm going to be late I was suppose to have breakfast with…" then I hear

"Good morning Sleeping beauty." there he was Chase Michaels, Since the day at the hospital he has been by my side during therapy. We aren't dating (I wish) we are just friends but Sonny and Jason trust him so he is allowed to bring me places. He says he doesn't get paid but I know he does. Then I see Sonny behind him.

"Morning Uncle Sonny.. Hi Chase." I say with a smile then Carly walks in

"Oh Hi Chase and Good Morning Nicole.. Here some water and your medicine." She says handing me the water and medicine.

"Thanks." I smile and take the medicine while everyone stares at me and waits to see if I actually take it. They act like I don't take my medicine, it's pretty ridiculous being treated this way. "So I need to go take a shower before we go." I say looking at Carly

"Yes I will… um . help you out with that." Carly says with a smile but of course Sonny helped by carrying me up the stairs.

I was finally done with my shower and Carly was helping me hurry and get ready.

"So, are you excited?" Carly asked

"Why would I be excited?" I asked playing stupid

"You know why, today you get to spend some time with Chase." She says smiling and combing my hair

"It's not a big deal I mean we are just friends… he's really nice and sweet an…." I was cut off by Carly

"CUTE! Do not forget cute." She says and we both laugh

"Yea he is definitely cute." I say looking at myself in the mirror.

I was finally done getting ready and Chase and I were ready to go. I gave Sonny and Carly my hugs goodbye. I thank Carly for having girl talk with me.


End file.
